Le temps des aveux
by Ereenu
Summary: Akito convoque Tohru en lui demandant de ne prévenir personne... pourquoi ?


**Note **: cette fic ne concerne que l'anime. Je n'avais pas lu le manga lorsque je l'ai écrite. Je pense pas qu'il y ai réellement de spoil...

LE TEMPS DES AVEUX.

Tohru était devant la maison des Sôma. Elle pénétra dans la cour de la demeure. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle fut émerveillée par la taille et la beauté des lieux. Mais son émerveillement ne dura pas et la raison de sa présence en ces lieux la ramena sur terre. Akito l'avait demandée. Mais pourquoi ? Cette question n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de la jeune fille à partir du moment où elle avait reçu la lettre du chef du clan. Que lui voulait-elle ? Etait-ce bien prudent de répondre à cette invitation sans avertir les garçons ? De plus, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Akito, quelques jours plus tôt, celui-ci s'était montré plutôt violent. Mais Tohru était persuadée que le jeune homme n'était pas si mauvais au fond de lui. Il souffrait énormément.

Tohru était maintenant dans le jardin du pavillon du chef de clan. Elle aperçue Akito, à côté d'une fontaine observant des oiseaux qui faisait leur toilette. Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant que faire, une question à l'esprit : que faisait-elle ici ?

« Tu as répondu à mon invitation ? Bien. J'espère que tu n'as prévenue personne, déclara Akito.

Non. Les garçons ne sont pas au courant, répondit-elle.

Parfait. Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici, n'est ce pas ?

Oui. Votre lettre m'a vraiment surprise, répondit Tohru. Et je voulais aussi vous dire que j'étais désolée pour l'autre jour.

Tu peux. Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis » déclara Akito à la surprise de la lycéenne.

Etait-il en train de la manipuler comme il le faisait souvent ? Ou était-il sérieux ? S'apprêtait-il à ouvrir son cœur à Tohru ?

Un silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes. Un silence pesant, rempli d'interrogations. Rompu finalement par Akito. Il s'approcha de Tohru et demanda :

« Qu'as-tu voulu dire par « je suis vivant » ?

Tohru ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant les mots afin de ne pas déclencher une crise de folie chez Akito.

Je…je trouve que malgré ce que vous vivez, vous vous battez. Inconsciemment vous vous battez contre le sort. Ce désir de tout contrôler, ces efforts que vous faites pour vous faire accepter sont la preuve de votre force. Tout ces sentiments révolutionnaires que vous ressentez, cette haine à mon égard montrent que vous avez un cœur qui vit. Que vous avez la force de lutter contre cette malédiction.

Tu le penses vraiment ? interrogea Akito en s'approchant encore de la lycéenne.

Oui. Je sens que vous bouillonnez…

Et comment peux-tu dire tout cela petite idiote ?! tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne connais rien de moi ! »

Le chef du clan s'était emporté soudainement et avait frappé la jeune fille au visage. Tohru s'était effondré par terre, un bleu à la joue. Elle n'osa pas se relever et resta par terre tête baissée, tremblante.

« Akito…je sais ce que je dis. Je n'ai nul besoin de vous connaître pour affirmer cela. Je le lis sur votre visage. Dans vos yeux.

Quelle prétention…remarqua t'il en se retournant pour aller s'asseoir sur un chaise de jardin.

Vous êtes vivant…murmura Tohru.

Tais-toi !

Vous avez peur. Vous vous posez des questions. Mais je peux vous l'affirmer, vous êtes capable de combattre la malédiction.

Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne vois donc pas mon état ? Je peux à peine sortir.

Je vous en prix Akito, ouvrez-vous… Soulagez-vous de ce fardeau.

Ne te crois pas capable de sauver le monde ! Jamais tu ne sauras ce que j'endure ! »

Il attrapa Tohru par les cheveux et la balança sur le côté. La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant. Jamais elle n'aurait du venir seule. Akito pouvait être très brutal et elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Il avait agressé Hatori, martyrisé Yuki durant toute son enfance…

« Idiote. Tu n'es rien.

S'il vous plaît. Je sais que je ne peux pas imaginer votre douleur. Mais moi aussi j'ai souffert. J'ai perdu des êtres chers. Mon père, puis ma mère…mais je me suis battu, j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai fait des efforts. Pas pour moi, mais pour les autres. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour votre famille. Ils ne vous détestent pas autant que vous pourriez le croire.

C'est faux. Ils me haïssent. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

Si c'était le cas, pensez-vous qu'Hatori vous soignerait avec tant de dévotion ? Pensez-vous que Kyo serait revenu près de nous ? Pensez-vous que tout le monde resterait chez les Sôma ?

Je… ne sais pas…je leur ai fait tellement de mal. Pourquoi m'apprécieraient-ils ?

Pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Ils ont su lire votre souffrance et votre peine.

Je ne veux pas disparaître, murmura tristement Akito.

Alors battez-vous !

Va t'en ! Laisse moi seul !

Je…

Tout de suite.

Entendu. »

Tohru claudiqua jusqu'à la sortie du pavillon. Elle croisa Hatori qui venait voir Akito.

« Tohru ? que fais-tu là ? Tu es toute égratignée.

Ce n'est rien. Ne faites pas attention.

Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu n'es pas allé voir Akito j'espère.

Je vous en pris Monsieur Hatori, ne dites rien aux autres ! J'ai promis…

Très bien. Mais s'il te plaît, ne va plus voir Akito seul. Il est capable de beaucoup de choses…

Je sais. Je dois rentrer. Au revoir.

Au revoir Tohru. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec étonnement. Etait-ce le chef de clan qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? C'était probable…

Hatori se dirigea vers la terrasse, mais avant de voir son patient, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Il en chercha l'origine et faillit tomber sous l'étonnement. Lui tournant le dos, Akito était en train de pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait montrer une autre émotion que la rage. Il décida de ne pas le déranger et quitta silencieusement le lieu. Il entendit cependant Akito dire quelque chose.

« Je suis vivant. »


End file.
